The Four Riders of the Rosspocalypse
The Four Riders of the Rosspocalypse are a set of four Rosstifarians who set out once per decade to destroy any form of pure idiocy, and replace it with fun filled randomness in the name of all that is Rossome. Since Rossism is a new born religion, only three of the four horsemen have been hand-picked by the God of Rossism so far. The names of these riders are Destruction, who sails his fearsome ship, The Screaming Glory, The most fearsome pirate ship in existence, Damnation, who rides Touchy, a shy but fierce bear encircled in flames of rage, and Insolence, Who rides the 400th of 400 terror inducing sharks. The final rider will be picked soon, so keep an eye out because it could be you! 'Destruction' Destruction, like Death, Is the rider that ends all life and systematically renews it to be less of a freaking pansy. He has one of the most important roles in Rossism, as without him there would be no growth in the amount of awesomeness this dimension holds! Possibly the most famous of the riders, he rides with both honour and anger in his soul, tearing apart the fabric of reality to destroy all things that suck. "Up from the depths of hell he sails, wielding a tankard of freshly brewed ale" ''The Screaming Glory 'The Screaming Glory' is the immense pirate ship that Destruction rides. Able to strike foes dead at one glance and jump through wormholes, the steam-punk hellbringer is a vital tool for Destruction. It is equipped for all types of travel, including space, water, land, air and many more, being able to morph its driving force according to it's surroundings it adapts to all elements with ease. 'Damnation' 'Damnation, like War, is the rider who unleashes an unending blaze upon all things that suck, providing fun to watch Judgement Days for the universe, as long as you don't suck that is! Being the brother of Destruction, the two are always seen riding next to each other on the left hand side of the other two riders, creating the perfect formation for pain bringing. '''Damnation created his own deadly games in which people who truly suck must compete for their very existence. Ross looks down on this as unnecessary, but will not question Damnation's '''actions. ''"Take a chance while you still got the choice!"'' Touchy The Great Kodiak , '''Touchy, sometimes reffered to as Touchy Justice by Damnation is the steed of Damnation. Loyal to it's master, the bear will obey his every order, ripping throats out and warding off idiot trolls with it's mighty RAWR! Much like Ruin, the horse of War, it has flaming paws and teeth, shining bright among the other fearless steeds of the Rosspocalypse. 'Insolence' Insolence, like Pestilence, is the rider who unleashes plague upon plague of marine animals on her foes. Insolence is the only female member of the group, her charms and all round awesomeness can manipulate any human easily. And if that doesn't work... well then there's the 400 sharks.... ''400 Sharks'' More accurately the 400th shark as Insolence only rides one, but has all of the sharks at her disposal. They are the most deadly creatures of the sea (besides pirates) and when in a pack as large as this total devastion breaks loose, only the Rosspocalypse could bring about this type of plague! Category:Important Rosstifarians Category:The Four Riders